roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Minecraft/Landmarks and Structures of Achievement City
Norther Nor North Havermeyer NNNH is the northwest forested region on the main island. *Felix Baumgartner - A massive hole in the ground with a target at the bottom. Used in Things to Do in Minecraft - "Felix Baumgartner". *Mariocraft - A partial recreation of part of Super Mario Bros. World 1-1. *The Docks - A series of docks located on the northwest side of the world. Each of the lads have their own dock that includes a bed, chest, and dispenser. *Camp Achievement Hunter - Located at the Lake of Pimps, it was the site for the Achievement Hunter Fish Rodeo and Jamboree in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 28. Oddly, in the "Welcome to Achievement City" poster, it is listed (under the name "Fishing Jamboree") as being part of North Piddle. *Clouds - An obstacle course in the sky, with an ending waterfall surrounded by cacti. *Portal House - A nice, brick house located near Mario World 1-1 filled with Nether portals. Used for Things to Do in Minecraft - "Housewarming Gift". The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build - "Portal House". *No Petting Zoo - The site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 41. There are five obsidian platforms which contain glass cages with mobs in them. *Enchantment Area - The site of Let's Play Minecraft Episodes 47 and 48. This was where the Achievement Hunters slept, crafted, and used the Enchanting Table to enchant their bows. *Bunker of Destiny - An experience farm that spawns mobs regularly. *#DanTheMan - A giant wool portrait of Dan Gruchy, co-host of The Slow Mo Guys. Has a viewing chair for Gavin in front of it. *Doorbell to Hell - A trick house that drops a person into a pit with lava beyond its walls. *Obsidi N - A giant "N" made entirely out of obsidian. Ryan found it in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 54. Geoff stated that he and Gavin were trying to create letters for each direction (north, south, east, west), but they were too lazy to finish after they created the "N". *Ray's Repeaters - A group of redstone repeaters that Ray randomly placed in the middle of nowhere in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 55. They do not do anything. *The Weird-Looking House - A house built by Geoff using red wool and wood. Geoff stated that he didn't have an even amount of materials which is why the house was built unevenly. *Creeper Fishing - A bunch of obsidian pools that contain Creepers. It was shown in Let's Build - "Creeper Fishing" and was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 62. *AH Farms - A farm with multiple fenced-in areas that contain animals. Includes wheat on the sides of the fences and a house with chests and beds. It was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episodes 76 and 93. **Money Mine - An underground mine at AH Farms where the lads went to collect iron, gold, and diamond in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 93. **Geoff's Farming and Merchant Supply Store - A store owned by Geoff where the lads could buy useful materials for the planting competition in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 93. Ryan twice unsuccessfully tried robbing the place. *Rain of Fire - An enclosed area for a vertical flaming arrow-shooting game. *Storm the Tower (original construction) - A large fortress that was built near Rain of Fire. It had an ice roof with a bed and a Tower of Pimps on top and a fenced-in courtyard below. The structure has since been referenced in Episode 61, and is currently known as "Storm the Tower" according to Gavin and Geoff in the 2014 Tour of Achievement City. Geoff has stated the construction of the fortress was still far from complete. According to Geoff in Episode 115, Matt and Jeremy have destroyed the original tower in favor of building a new tower. Helms Deep Helms Deep is the tundra region at the center of the main island and the world itself. It is named after a location in Lord of the Rings. *The Altar of Pimps - A giant, stone pyramid with a spot on top for the Tower of Pimps. **Altar Interior - During Episode 44, as a result of a loading error on Ryan's screen, the inside of The Altar of Pimps can be seen. The Altar of Pimps is actually hollow, containing an interior lit up with torches and containing a hill, some trees, and an unknown yellow structure (possibly a Tower of Pimps). This was the only time the interior of The Altar of Pimps is seen, until Episode 100 revealed that Gavin and Geoff covered the entire interior with gold blocks, with a small room in a corner for a Tower of Pimps that indicates the official winner of Let's Play Minecraft's first 100 episodes, which was Jack. *Ancient Monastery of Plimps - A safehouse with chests and beds. Includes a switch in the middle to open the doors. It was used in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 78. *Shooting Gallery - The set for Things to Do in Minecraft - "Shooting Gallery" and "Reverse Shooting Gallery". *Cloud Down - A vertical tower of ice where the Achievement Hunters hop down to the Tower of Pimps. It was shown in Let's Build - "Cloud Down" and used in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 46. *AH Labs - An area of ice near the Cloud Down course where the lads test out new inventions. *Connect Four Board - A giant, working Connect Four board, complete with gubbins. It was shown in a Let's Build episode where Geoff and Gavin constructed it. *Royal Court - A royal court with a throne for the king of Achievement Hunter to sit in. Includes beds underneath the throne, an arch for the entrance along with a red carpet leading to the throne, and podiums near the wall with name signs for each of the lads. It was shown in Let's Build - "King Geoff". It was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episodes 57, 58, 60, 61, 65, 66, 79, 89, and 90. *Ice Cube - A large ice cube within an exploded area. There is obsidian at the bottom of it and is between 30 and 50 blocks high of ice. It contains various blocks, chests, and trap holes. It was shown in Let's Build - "Ice Cube", and was finally played in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 101. Geoff stated, when they played Ice Cube, that it was a year in the making due to how long it took for them to build it. North Piddle North Piddle is the northeastern island of Achievement City. "Piddle" is British slang for urine or urination, which references Gavin's nationality. *The Lake of Pimps - A large lake with a wool Tower of Pimps in the middle. *Geoff's Tower - A cobblestone fortress in the extreme northeast corner of the map. Holds a lower level with lava in it. *Wolf Spa - A large dock with a pool of water in the middle. It was used in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 59 and shown in Let's Build - "Wolf Spa". *Box Game - A huge area of sand with redstone spread throughout the area where the lads play a game of Dots and Lines, or in their own words, the Box Game. It was shown in Let's Build - "Box Game" and used in Things to Do in: Minecraft - "Box Game". *Birch Bunker - An underground room made with birch plank floor and birch log walls that includes beds for the lads to sleep in. There is a Nether portal next to the entrance (a second one was built on the roof after the first one was accidentally destroyed) and a door at the back that leads to a mining area. It was seen in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 64. *Creeper Soccer Field - A soccer field built by Lindsay where the lads play a weird and fun game of soccer. Includes a dispenser that releases a creeper, which is identified as the "soccer ball", and two goals that include house-like structures with a TNT floor. It was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 55. However, Gavin accidentally came across it in Episode 54, possibly revealing the site of Episode 55 before it was released. *Ghast Man Standing - A wool platform where the lads play a game of last man standing while avoiding incoming attacks from a team of Ghasts. It was shown in Let's Build - Ghast Man Standing and used in Things to do in: Minecraft - Ghast Man Standing. *Mark Nutt Training - An archery area for the lads to practice their archery skills. Includes a large target in the water and platforms in the sky where the lads shoot arrows from. *Pilot Wings - An area with rings/hoops in the sky to test out the new build height. *The Pit - An arena with an obsidian floor, wooden structure, glowstone, and dispensers with gubbins and mobs on the sides. It was shown in Let's Build - The Pit and used in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 74. *Enter the Negatower - An area surrounded by lots of trees and the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episodes 104 and 105. There is a giant skull in the middle, made entirely out of wool. Fartlashfarthenfur Fartlashfarthenfur is a series of islands (one large island and two smaller ones) and the surrounding sea along the west and southwest. It is currently by far the least-developed region in Achievement City. *Dig Dug - A recreation of a Dig Dug arcade cabinet. Used for in Things to Do in Minecraft ''- Dig Dug. *Thread the Needle Course - A lava-filled obstacle course navigated with the use of Ender Pearls. This was the site of ''Let's Play Minecraft Episode 45. It was shown in Things to Do in Minecraft - "Thread the Needle". The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build - "Thread the Needle". *Lava Wall - A giant fortress near the Wipeout course with a wall of lava in the middle that is used for a team game. It was shown in Let's Build - "Lava Wall" and was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episodes 63 and 106. *White House - A house made of quartz located on a small peninsula on the south of Fartlashfarthenfur's large island. There is another version of it located in the Nether. It was used in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 99. Downtown Achievement City The Downtown district is the southwestern peninsula on the main island, which includes the main housing area for the Achievement Hunter crew. *Stone Bridge - A bridge crossing a river that leads to the animal and Creeper statues. *Cactus Garden - A small garden of cacti that was used for green wool dye for the logo. *Rail Station - A minecart track near Michael's house that currently only goes to the Wool Wall and Shopping List areas in East Hoboken. *Warlords Arena - Behind Geoff's monolith, a four-player, blind arrow-shooting game. *Jousting Track - Next to Geoff's monolith, a jousting arena. *The Credits Wall - A large wall showing the ending credits from Episode 100. It was shown in Let's Build - The Credits. *Observation Module - A platform with a lever on it that reveals the word "FART" in the dirt. *Butts Sign - A redstone mechanism that drops a sign that reveals the word "BUTTS". It was shown in Things to Do in Minecraft ''- It's Raining Butts. The construction of it was revealed in ''Let's Build - "Raining Butts". *Dartboard - A wall with several paintings on it. Used for Things to Do in Minecraft - "Dart Toss". *Field of Giants - A small field of three giant statues of various mobs. It was not given a name until Episode 95, where the group of statues were named for only one space on the Monopoly board instead of three. **Pig Statue - A giant statue of a pig. A ladder hidden in one of its legs leads to the inside interior. **Sheep Statue - A giant statue of a defecating sheep. A switch opens its anus to expose the redstone mechanism that does so. **Creeper Statue - A giant statue of a Creeper. A lever on the back of it explodes the interior, which is filled with TNT all the way to bedrock. *Reading Room - A small lounge located just outside of Achievement City. Includes a library and chairs for the lads to enjoy "Book Club". Behind the paintings is a ladder that leads to the Hit List competition area. *Hit List - A big lounge located just under the smaller lounge where the Hit List competition takes place. Includes a giant wall with picture frames of Mob eggs with descriptive signs next to them as well as individual walls with picture frames of Mob eggs for each of the lads. It was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 56. *The Wipeout Course - The site of the first Tower of Pimps competition. A large obstacle course in the water. *Hidden Tower of Pimps - Surrounded by lava in a crater, it was used in the Find the Tower Let's Play. *Mounted Combat Arena - A fenced-in area that holds several pigs for combat. *The Chicken Bucket - A 1-on-1 game set up near Hop 'Til You Drop. Involves hitting chickens with snowballs. *Rock, Paper, Scissors - A sealed fortress in the sky where the Achievement Hunters play a fun and complicated game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build - Rock, Paper, Scissors. *Kerplunk - A room with a ceiling that holds back gravel and sand. Used in Things to Do in Minecraft - "Kerplunk". *Cheep Shot Tower - A glass and cobblestone tower. Used for Things to Do in Minecraft - "Cheep Shot". *Storm the Tower - A tall stone keep with a large wool AH logo flag on top that was used for Let's Play Minecraft Episodes 115 and 116. It contains several complex traps (including tripwire traps), a bedrock-protected bedroom for the defending team to sleep in, and a Tower of Pimps on top. A small house near the base of the Tower is the home base for the attacking team, while a fenced-in courtyard separates the two structures. It was planned by Geoff and Gavin since the early days of Let's Play Minecraft, but they never finished it themselves. The structure was the first structure made within Achievement City by Matt and Jeremy, who according to Geoff took down the original construction and built the new tower. This caused Geoff to change up the game from each individual Hunter fighting against each other except for a defending Plan G (him and Gavin) to a more traditional Team Lads versus Team Gents match. *Achievement Station - A small "train" station built next to The Jones Residence. It was used to transport the lads and gents to a Let's Play. It is little used. Central Downtown *Geoff's Monolith **The Underground Lake - A lake beneath Geoff's Monolith. The original design had a glass floor, but was changed because it looked horrible. **Rooftop Deck - Lets the Achievement Hunters view the AH logo at the center of the city. **Indoor Pool - A gigantic torrent of water near the original ceiling released by pulling a lever near the door. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build - "Indoor Pool". **The Vault - A large selection of chests in Geoff's basement. It was first seen in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 62. *Jack's House **Leaky Ceiling - A misplaced wood block holding back lava in Jack's attic. **Giant Jack - A giant statue of Jack behind his house with a penis that dispenses water on top of his house to prevent it from burning down. Inside of the Giant Jack statue are lots of pigs because he loves bacon and hates salads. There is also glass at the back of his house so he can see the pigs. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build - "Fire Extinguisher". *The Jones' Residence - Michael's house, renamed to its current name to signify his marriage to Lindsay. **Queerian Lanister - An underground room beneath the residence where Kerry lives. It was first seen in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 89. **Nice Dynamite Victory Room - First seen in Episode 92, it is an underground hallway made of diamond, gold, and TNT that holds all of the Towers representing Michael and Gavin's team victories. It is connected to both Michael's house and Gavin's house. There is a trapdoor in Gavin's house that leads to the underground hallway, while the entrance on Michael's side is behind the painting in the Queerian Lanister. *Gavin's Art Gallery **Gav's Trophy Room of Victory - Gavin's not-so-secret room to display all the Tower of Pimps he has won. *Jeremy's House **Built starting at the end of Episode 151 with the deconstruction of Ray's Mud Hut, with construction lasting through Episode 154 . The new house sat unoccupied until Episode 177 when Jeremy won the Tower of Pimps for the first time, prompting him to "rent" the house. In a skit filmed later, but still part of Episode 177, Geoff claimed that Jeremy's rent check had "cleared" and that the house was officially his. This was signified by either Geoff or Gavin having put a sign on the house saying "Jeremy's House" and another sign on that, that said "BREAK". When Jeremy chopped the sign down, the "Jeremy's House" sign was revealed. *Kung-Fu House - Ryan's dirt house. **Edgar the Cow - Ryan's pet cow who lives in the basement. *Kerry's "House" **Consists of one small pine needle tree and an obsidian block. *Caleb's "House" **Simply a 2x2x1 pool of water, currently empty. There is also a pool of lava next to it. *The Achievement Hunter Logo **Plan G - A hoard of TNT blocks beneath the Achievement Hunter logo. *Bulletin Board - A board with signs on it. It was first used in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 54 to show the point system for the "I Spy" competition. Former locations *Ray's Mud Hut **Slice of Hell - Seventeen dispensers hidden by paintings that release a massive amount of cakes. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build - "Slice of Hell". ** Pat the Head - The head placed next to Ray's cauldron, aptly named "Pat". ** Percival the ocelot - Ray's roommate who lives in the cauldron vacated by Conrad the Chicken. ** Conrad the Chicken - Ray's old pet chicken who lived in the cauldron prior to Percival the Ocelot. Southeast Pimberton Southeast Pimberton is the southern sea which has a few unused minor islands. All the major structures built here are not built on any existing land; they are either built on top of or above water. *No Glory Hole - A long and inefficient circuit that goes along the east side of the world from one end to the other. All it does is knock the person off of a high tower and send them plunging into the water. It was shown in Let's Build - "No Glory Hole" and used in Things to Do in Minecraft - "No Glory Hole". *Hop 'Til You Drop - An obstacle course in the sky, with suspended water and lily pads for platforms. Beneath is a massive pool of lava. The construction of it was revealed in Let's Build - "Hop 'Til You Drop". *Capture the Tower Arena - A two-team battlefield set up for Capture the Tower. *Pac-Man Course - A recreation of the classic Pac-Man arcade game. *The Glass Cubes (Dig Down) - Four glass structures containing chunks of the map, each with ingredients for the Tower of Pimps hidden inside them. Located near Pac-Man and Capture the Tower. * Grounded - A series of tunnels along the eastern edge of Achievement City, with their entrances at the southeast corner of the world, underneath No Glory Hole. East Hoboken East Hoboken is the eastern mostly-forested region on the main island. It is named after Hoboken, New Jersey, a city in the state where Michael used to live. *Wool Wall - A Let's Play set with frames of colored wool. *Shopping List - A mirrored version of the Wool Wall area, except the walls have picture frames with certain items that must be collected and the house is built with Nether Brick instead of wood. It was revealed in Let's Build - "Shopping List", and was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episodes 52 and 53. *Thunderdome - A one-on-one combat arena with a spectator stand and a multitude of chests containing items, weapons, and gold blocks. Ghost Ray first appeared here, with a clue in Episode 100 referencing that. *Hot Foot/Hot Hoof/Hot Hoof X - A grid of sand and wood in the sky. The wood gets lit on fire, and drops the sand from under the players when it disappears. It was used in three Things to Do in Minecraft videos: one where the Achievement Hunters competed to be the last one standing, another one where they spectated a last man standing game between colored sheep, and a third one where they rode on Pigs to see who would be the last one standing. **Hot Foot X/Creeplunk - A replica version of the Hot Foot platform under the original one with the same circuits. The original one was modified and now holds sand (4 blocks deep) to simulate the falling sand/gravel concept from Kerplunk. During Creeplunk, several creepers were also added to the new original platform as an additional hazard. It was shown in Let's Build - "Hot Foot X" and used in Things to Do in Minecraft - "Hot Foot X". *Silverfish House - A house made of silverfish stone that dismantles itself when a block is destroyed due to silverfish spawning from the broken blocks. *Monopoly - A recreation of the Monopoly board with the Achievement Hunter logo in the middle. Landmarks in Achievement City were used as properties. It was used in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 95. *Dropping List - The site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 103, located on a small beach across the water from Shopping List. Includes the Nap Cove and Geoff's Surf Shack & Mercantile. Expanded Achievement City Since the Achievement City world was moved to the Xbox One, the world size became six times larger. Beginning in Episode 135, the Achievement Hunters began expanding Achievement City outside of its previous boundaries. A fence was placed around the original boundary. The only way to leave the original world is to go through one of four giant doors that were built along the fence, one in each of the four cardinal directions (this rule was originally stated by Geoff when the world was first expanded but has since been largely ignored by the Achievement Hunters, Geoff included). * Cake Walk - A structure consisting of several stacks of cakes sitting on top of a layer of glass blocks, which floats above a pool of lava. Geoff flies around the bottom, breaking the glass blocks which makes the cake stacks on top disappear, while the others run around on top of the cakes trying not to fall into the holes that Geoff creates. Used in Things to Do in Minecraft ''- Cake Walk. * Mustard Isle - where the Great Mustard Debate of 2014 happened. * Achievement Shitty - the first of a planned series of "Achievement City Outposts". Miscellaneous *The TNT Cannon - A wool and redstone cannon that shot lit TNT at Jack's house. (This device was only temporarily set up, as a misfire caused Plan G beneath Achievement City to explode.) The cannon made a second appearance in ''Let's Play Minecraft Episode 63 where Team Lads tried to build the weapon, but were unsuccessful. Gavin referred to the cannon as "The Secret Weapon" and "Project X". *The Sinkhole of Doom - A hole in the Achievement City map that appears due to lag. It can pop up anywhere, and does not have any fixed location. Both Jack and Ray have seen it appear. *Last Man Standing Course - A cavern at the very bottom of the map filled with monsters and treasure. The entrance stairs are found underneath Jack's house in Downtown Achievement City. *The Crusher - A redstone-powered crushing mechanism located near the Last Man Standing Course. *Fake Towers - Strewn all about the map, the decoy Towers are made of wool, dirt, lapus lazuli, and even diamond. **The Tower of Smokes - A white wool tower somewhere on the map. Resembles a cigarette. Dark Achievement City (Nether) *Dark Petting Zoo - An evil version of No Petting Zoo. There are five obsidian platforms with glass cases that contain Nether mobs. It was the site of Let's Play Minecraft Episode 64. *Geoff's Farming and Merchantile Supply Store - A small shop owned by Geoff. The original version is located at AH Farms. It was used for Let's Play Minecraft Episodes 93 and 99. *Downtown Dark Achievement City - A reverse version of Achievement City located in the Nether. It was shown in Let's Build - "Dark Achievement City" and Things to Do in Minecraft - "Dark Achievement City". It was also seen in Let's Play Minecraft Episode 56. Geoff mentioned that Dark Achievement City will be used in future Let's Plays. It has the same dimensions and appearance of the original Downtown Achievement City, except a few things have been changed: **The Achievement Hunter logo is made out of Nether materials. **Ray's and Ryan's houses are made of Soul Sand instead of dirt. **Jack's and Michael's houses are made from a darker colored wood. **Geoff's monolith is made of stone brick. **Gavin's house and the stone bridge are made of mossy cobblestone. **The ground is Soul Sand instead of grass. **The Tower of Pimps is built upside down. **The stone bridge has lava underneath it instead of water. **In Ryan's house, Edgar is a villager and Edgar III is an egg in a picture frame. **In Ray's house, there are no roses in his chest. **Gavin's Trophy Room of Victory does not appear due to there being a monster spawner near the area. **As of now, there is no ladder leading to the top of Geoff's monolith. **Jack's giant statue does not appear. **The bulletin board reads more evil lines. **As of now, the cake dispenser in Ray's house is not active. **The Nice Dynamite Victory Room does not appear. **The indoor pool in Geoff's monolith does not appear. **There is no vault underneath Geoff's monolith. *Nether Portal - A portal that leads to Dark Achievement City in the Nether. The overworld portal was originally placed in Downtown Achievement City, but it is now in Last Man Standing. In Dark Achievement City, the portal is located between Ray's house and Gavin's house. Category:Locations Category:Let's Play Category:Let's Play Minecraft Category:Achievement Hunter Category:Achievement Hunter Shows